Do I Have to Kill you?
by Kushi Honda
Summary: When best friend Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland and ten others are summoned to lord Dues to be granted future diaries in a survival game to kill other opponents to succeed Dues, will Alfred be able to kill his best friend and future lover for a chance to become lord? Rated M for gore, language, and possible sexual content. WARNING: USUK (Boy Love) USED! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just watched the whole series for the anime Mirai Nikki/Future Diary and I thought, why not do a crossover with Hetalia? If you have not watched Mirai Nikki, this story won't be confusing, but it is recommended that you have read/watched it. The only crossover parts of the animes are the characters of Hetalia and the Survival Game from Mirai Nikki. No plots will be the same like how Yuno is a yandere for Yuki, but the diaries shall be the same.**

**I hope you enjoy it and if you like it, please give me a small review if you could spare the time. Thank you!**

**This story if going to be through Americas POV. Human names are used. **

I had just woken up out of bed this morning. A typical Tuesday morning. The sun was shining brightly through the window. It must be late. _Shit… I forgot to set my alarm. I'm going to be late to school again. _I looked at my alarm clock, painted in the flags of only the most amazing country, America. _Yep. Sure enough, the bus already left. _The clock had the digits of 8:09. School begins at 8:20.

I jumped out of bed and quickly put on some clothes then shot out of the house. I felt pain in my foot almost the moment I reached outside my door. I stopped and looked down, only to realize that I had no socks or shoes on and that I had stepped in a pile of sharp sticks. _Great, it's not like I had time for this as it is._

Quick as a snake I dashed back into my house and grabbed some shoes. Socks weren't really important anymore; I just needed to get to school on time, which was an impossible goal. I jumped out of the door for the 2nd time and as I began to put on my shoes while hopping on my opposite foot, I realized once again I had forgotten something, my cell phone. Without it I couldn't text my friends or really get in contact with anyone calling. It wasn't a nice phone like those new Smart Phones but a simple flip phone that had access to the internet. At least that was _something_ useful.

I ran back inside once again, up the stairs and to my room. My cell phone was lying on top of the alarm clock. It was 8:18 now. Class started in two minutes and I wasn't even close to the school. I grabbed the phone and left my house, hopefully for the last time.

It wasn't even worth bothering to show up on time anymore but I ran to my school anyway. No school bus to take me there as it had already came by. The school was only about 3 miles away so it could have been worse. I arrived around 8:46. I had scrapes on my arms from running all the way so I excused myself to the teacher by telling her I tripped down a hill on a way here. She nodded to me, accepting my lame excuse.

I got my bag and threw it under my desk. I sat by the same two people I do every day. On my right was a Chinese boy named Yao, I think that was his name at least, and on my left side was my best friend, Arthur Kirkland.

"Smooth," he whispered sarcastically at me.

"Shut up." I said back, both of us laughing about it quietly.

"Alfred," the teacher said, interrupting us, "Did you finish your homework from last night?" Ah. Another forgotten item I had left at home, lying around my room somewhere.

I nodded to her. I don't know why I did, since I didn't have it. I got my bag and decided I'd just play it off. After looking through my bag for a few moments, I made a fake sigh and replied to her with a sad tone, "I am so sorry; I think that it may have flown out of my bag when I fell down that hill."

Once again, she nodded with an understanding look. I really don't think she cared at all weather I had my homework or not, but it didn't matter. I didn't get in trouble for being late to school for the billionth time, that's what mattered. It did get me sometimes about how my lame excuses can be passed by the teachers so easily.

The rest of class went by shortly, as there was only twenty minutes left of class by the time I arrived. Arthur and I had 1st period, 2nd period, lunch, and 7th period together. We had been friends since 1st grade. It was 10th grade now, both of us 17. It has been almost 10 years now from that day, that cold winter day in the morning.

"Are you okay?" Arthur had said that morning, many years ago. I was in the snow, struggling to get up or really move at all. My mom and dad had gone to work early that day and had trusted me to take the school bus on time. Of course though, I had to take my sweet time eating breakfast and getting ready so I ended up missing the bus. It was around 20oF and I didn't grab a jacket, so I froze to death as I had been running with my small toddler legs to the school. The cold blew me out more quickly than I expected. I most likely took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up getting lost too. I sat in the snow, thinking I was going to die in my little exaggerated mind. That's when Arthur found me there, in the snow, thinking I was going to die.

I had my eyes shut and my skin color was drained to white. I had opened my eyes ever so slightly to see where this voice came from. Everything was blurry but I was able to make out that it was the British kid in our class, the one that moved from London to here last year in kindergarten.

He seemed a bit relived when I had opened my eyes, as he was glad I wasn't dead. I mean, who wants to see a dead kid? "Why are you out here alone in the snow?"

I had tried to reply but nothing came out of my mouth, as it was as frozen as I was. Arthur took off his jacket, wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath, and offered it to me. He had tightly packed it around my body and the warmth slowly came back to me.

"I live a few blocks away from here, and the school is close by, so my parents let me walk to school every morning," Arthur explained we a grin. "Come on, let's go to school together." He offered a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. If no one came to help me back that day, I probably _would_ been left to die in the cold white snow. He had saved my life that day, and we have been best friends ever since. So many times afterwards we had hung out, had sleepovers, and we even had vacation together in Hawaii!

Arthur and I left the classroom together after the bell had rang. We were going to 2nd period, Math, the most horrible subject of the day, aside History. I only hated history because all the people in that class were dicks and I practically already know everything that happens in American history so that class was pretty much annoying.

"So you missed the bus again," Arthur said as we were in the hall with a smirk on his face. "How many times is that now, five thousand? Five million? Heck, five billion?"

"Shut up, Artie." I replied. I knew he hated that nickname. This was the perfect opportunity to use it.

"Git," Arthur mumbled, only following a smile and a small laugh.

As we walked into Math, I was surprised. No one was in the room, not even the teacher. And on most days, about half the class was in the classroom around this time. "What the hell..?" I said, confused. Arthur looked just as confused as I did. We both just stood there, looking around like two retarded idiots. This is strange and everything is quiet. Thinking about it, I didn't see anyone in the hallway or hear anything. I was probably too busy talking to Arthur.

"Was school let out early?" I considered. He thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"No, they would have told the whole school over intercom. Besides, we just saw our teacher and classmates in the other class." Arthur turned around and peeked out the classroom door. I slowly followed behind him, getting a peek as well. It was dead silent on the outside. No kids in the hallways laughing with their friends, no teachers outside their doors welcoming students to 2nd period, literally no life through the whole school, or at least it seemed.

"What the fuck…?" I said to myself. I dropped my stuff into my empty desk and walked back over to Arthur. "I'm going to explore some." I said with a brave tone in my voice. Okay, so it didn't sound that brave, but I'm sure Arthur would follow me if I left him here all alone.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled slightly as I began walking away from the classroom. "What if they come back when you're gone?"

I thought for a second before giving my reply. "I just put my stuff at my desk, so now they'll know I was here and if they do come back, wherever they are, they can't count me absent if I was here!" I felt so smart.

Arthur stood there for a moment, and he ran into the classroom. I stared at the doorframe he disappeared from. There was a small thump sound and only seconds later did he come running back after me without his stuff. "Well if you're going I'm coming with you." He said. I wasn't going to convince him otherwise as I honestly didn't want to go alone. I nodded at him.

"Let's go downstairs. Maybe there are some people down there." I offered. He nodded at the idea. We started toward the stairs but we only gained a few feet before everything started shaking and vibrating, and it was violent too. "What the hell?!" I shouted. I was knocked to the ground by something heavy. I tried to make an attempt to look up at my surroundings. Everything was hazy. I could make out the ceiling and the floor but that was it. Something must have hit my head because all the sounds started fading away and everything started turning a dark shade. I heard Arthur shout my name a few times. I didn't reply. I my head fell back to the ground as everything dimmed away.

I heard a strange sound. It sounded like something was buzzing. I opened my eyes. I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened before. _How the hell did I get here…? _Looking around, I realized I was on a grey platform being elevated up. The sound I heard sounded like what you would hear on an elevator. I looked up and saw a light. _I guess this thing is taking me up there. _I felt a pain in my forehead so I sat up and put my hand over my forehead. I could feel a small bruise there.

I pushed my hands to the ground and stood up. I wasn't going to find out where I was until this platform reached the light from above. I brushed off my jacket and my shirt. _Might as well look appealing._

After a few moments, the moving platform reached the light source. This first thing I saw when I was in the light was eleven other platforms that looked just like mine and they all formed together to form a large circle. And just like me, there were people on those platforms too. All the platforms came up at the same speed, and all stopped at once. The buzzing sound halted and all was silent. I looked around again, now with full view of my surroundings.

I looked at all the other platforms. I couldn't make out who was who, as they were all far away and their figures were darkened, making it impossible to make out who was who. You could only really see their outline and that was it. I looked to my right. The person there just kept staring at me with a confused look on their face, or so it seemed. That's when I realized that it was Arthur. I then remembered what happened with the assumingly earthquake that had assumingly knocked us both out. I returned the look to him, just as confused as he was.

"You all must be wondering how you got here," came a booming voice. In the center of all the platforms and people was a giant creature. He wore a crown on his head and had a skull-like figure as a face. A silk purple robe was worn by him. I suddenly became scared by this figure, but I stood up straight and just listened, trying not to show my fear for this person. "I am Dues, lord of this universe."

I stood quietly, really having no response for this. I can't just straight-off assume this is all true, not just yet. This so called 'Dues' continued speaking.

"All lords can't live forever, and my end is approaching. I have carefully selected all twelve of you here to be put in a game; a survival game," I listened intently and quietly to all he was processing. "I will be granting each of you a unique, special diary." The moment he ended that last sentence there was a floating cell phone in front of each of us twelve. I grabbed it and inspected it. Mine looked exactly like my original cell phone. In fact, I couldn't tell the difference if this _was_ my cell phone. Dues continued. "These are called 'Future Diaries.' Each of your phones can now tell from minutes to hours into the future in a unique way. Now, I have granted you these diaries so they may be of use to you in the survival game. The winner to this game will succeed me and rule this universe."

"Um, excuse me," a boy in the back stepped forward and raised his hand. "How do we win this game?"

Dues nodded. "I was getting to that, Eight. The winner is to be the last one standing. In this game you're to kill all the other opponents." He said that as if it was that simple, which in his mind, was. _Last one… standing? Does that mean I will need to find and kill everyone here before they get to me? _I looked back to Arthur to see how he was taking this. His face was of horror. Why did he look so taken aback? I thought for a moment and realized that to kill everyone here was to kill Arthur too. _No… _

"Your new phone not just has an advantage, but a disadvantage as well. If your phone is to break or be broken, you will die as well." Dues was quiet and he looked at us all for a moment as we took this in. "That is all I have come to tell you. I don't think there should be any questions. Good luck to you all. Let the Survival Game begin."

The room started spinning. Or at least, I think it did. I blinked and I was in my 1st period class again. Kids I didn't recognize were entering the room. The teacher stood between me and Arthur. "Wake up already you two! You're both late for 2nd period!" I looked up at her, then to Arthur. He was asleep… is it that it's still 1st period? Didn't 2nd period already start some time back? I guess it didn't matter. Or it did, I just didn't have the time to think about it all. It only left me with a headache. It could be thought about later.

I picked up my phone, or as Dues said my 'future diary', and looked at it. I can't quite figure out yet just what _exactly _he meant by future diary. I had time to inspect it later. I quickly put my phone in my pocket before the teacher could find me with it and confiscate it.

Arthur got up as soon as the teacher started shaking him by the shoulder and saying over and over 'Wake up!' We both quickly grabbed our bags and left the classroom. As soon as we were in the hall, I grabbed him by the wrist.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Once I grabbed him by the wrist, I ignored his protests and dragged him into the nearest janitor's supply closet.

"Bloody hell, Alfred, let me go!" Arthur screamed as I shut the door behind us.

"Arthur, we need to talk about what just happened," Arthur didn't listen; he refused to and looked the other way. I squeezed his wrist tightly; pain might be the only way to get his attention. He yanked back his wrist.

"Alfred, that was _not _necessary." Arthur shook his wrist.

"Listen now." I said. My face and attitude were serious, not going to take this. I wasn't one to be serious or mature at times… or at all really, but it seemed that silliness and laughing it off isn't going to solve our problem.

I took a deep breath as soon as I saw Arthur paying attention this time. "So apparently were in a death game now."

"Yeah…"

"I'm checking my phone to see if anything changed. You should too." Arthur nodded.

I reached down into my jacket pocket. Just as I had left it this morning, my phone was certainly there.

Arthur did just as I did and reached into his jeans pocket to grab his flip phone.

We both took our time to inspect the phones. Sure enough, as Dues had said, my phone now told the future.

8:45 – 1st period ends

8:46 – Alfred drags Arthur into the janitor supply closet

8:48 – Alfred discovers the random diary and Arthur discovers the Alfred diary

8:51 – Alfred and Arthur are caught by the vice-principal and sent to the office for skipping class

8:53 – Both phones are confiscated

The random diary? The Alfred diary? Phones confiscated?

"Fuck…" I muttered. This just made me really confused. Just what I needed.

"You think you're confused," Arthur said, interrupting my train of thought. "My 'diary' here has nothing but information of what happens to you in the future or who interferes with you." I wasn't surprised by this. My phone _just_ said that. These diaries weren't a joke, were they?

"Interesting," I said, pretending I didn't know that. I held out my own phone. "This diary is pretty much random and says every little thing that will happen to me or affect me, I think." Arthur inspected my diary.

"Erm, Alfred, your phone says a teacher catches us here in a few minutes; actually, not just a teacher, the vice-principal herself. Shit, Alfred, we need to leave _now_." Arthur was the one to grab my wrist this time and try to drag me away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as near as strong as I was, so I was able to keep my ground with little effort. "Come on, you're really an idiot sometimes, were about to be caught and put in trouble. I can't really afford that."

"Wait," I said. Arthur stopped, still tugging at my arm, and looked at me. "Where are we going to go?"

"We're going to our next class. This stuff is seriously getting to your head, isn't it? You need to stop worrying. Come on, if we leave now we'll be able to pull an excuse of why we were late."

"We can't!" I shouted. I coughed, not meaning to do that. "It's just that, well, think of it this way, Arthur. There are twelve of us, right? Well no one said who could be the other ten. It could be a student, a little kid, an elderly woman, a teacher, anyone. If any of them figure us out, were good as dead! I can't let that happen… what I'm really trying to say is that were not on safe ground anymore." I took a deep breath. I don't expect for him to actually listen to me, for he is a good student that couldn't risk failing a class or ditching school at the snap of the fingers. I was proven wrong.

"Alfred…" Arthur let go of my wrist and looked at me, giving me a warm smile. "You could have just said that in the start. It's not like I wouldn't understand. Were best friends and best friends stick together, right?" Arthur stepped forward to give me a light hug.

"Yeah," I agreed. He let go of me. "Now, back on topic; we probably need to just leave the school building." Arthur nodded in agreement as he gripped his messenger bag, ready to leave at any moment. "Any idea where we should go?"

"Maybe… my house isn't far away, if you remember from last time you came over, but it's still a decent walk." I nodded. Sounded good to me; it was, most likely, a safe place to go where no danger could occur in any way possible.

We opened the door and left the janitors closet. We only took a few steps toward the door before something froze me in my footsteps.

"Shouldn't you two boys be in class?" I turned and looked around. It was the vice-principal! _Crap... forgot about her._ She gave us both a darling look.

There was only one thing I managed to say. "Run!" Arthur and I took off in a heartbeat as the vice-principal yelled after us to return. We ran out the school doors and even when we left school ground, we kept running. The last thing we needed was to get in trouble. _Like we're not going to get in trouble, we might not even come back to the school in a while. _Somewhere in-between it all, Arthur had grabbed my hand… or did I grab his?

"I think we can stop here." I said after what seemed like hours of running. I knew we had probably and been running for 15 minutes or so. I gradually slowed down my pace and Arthur did as well.

He looked as if he had just ran and won a marathon. Arthur wasn't much of an athlete so it left him easily tired. He never really worked out or anything or really tried at all in sports. I let go of his hand and allowed him to take the time to catch his breath.

"You okay, dude?" Arthur just nodded, heavily breathing.

While he regained his breath, I took a moment to analyze my surroundings. We seemed to be right in-between of a small forest and a small grassy plain. I could see a road farther down. It wasn't a busy road like on the highways but it seemed active. Children were playing on it, riding their bikes as if it was their everyday thing. _We must be near Arthur's neighborhood…_ oh right. Instead of taking a nice walk to Arthurs house we instead ran away from a teacher like our life depended on it. _So much for a nice walk._

I looked at Arthur as he was still regaining breath. Thinking about it, it seems as if we had both silently agreed on an alliance through this game. But if it was to work and we were to eliminate every other person, it would then by the two of us, and if only one person was supposed to survive…?

_Don't think about that…_ I shook my head to forget about it. I don't want to have to think about that, especially if it's a possibility to happen. I looked back at Arthur again. I figured he has had enough time to recover.

"Come on mister 'Out-of-shape'," I said to him. He kicked my leg and mumbled something I didn't catch. "Okay, whatever, but seriously, you're taking forever."

"Shut up," he said. He stood up straight and looked around. "I think I recognize this place. My house shouldn't be far from here, just a few blocks.

I nodded. I wondered if Arthur was going to be able to walk judged by the way he was heavily breathing.

Arthur looked at me and saw the worried look in my eye. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." He brushed the dirt off his shirt. "Now then," he began to lead the way. "My parents should be at work right now so we have some hours at my place. When they come home, I'll just tell them there was an early release at school and that you wanted to come over. We can relax there and chill for a while." We passed a woman walking a dog. I caught up with Arthur.

"They should be home at around 6:00 p.m. so we have a decent amount of time to talk. You'll need to phone your parents later if you're going to stay all day…"

"Yeah, I will if I plan to stay overnight, otherwise I'll just go home before my mom comes back from work." My mom was always at work during the morning and day. She would always come home late in the evening. She worked as a nurse at the nearby children's hospital. It was hard work for her, she would never notice me unless I stood right in front of her or if I tried to speak with her. I wonder if she even remembers me at sometimes…

As we walked, I summed up all the details of what just happened; we totally just ditched school in the idea that our deaths could lie here. _Dammit, what was I thinking? _Just leaving school like that, as if there was nothing to it? _We have diaries now that tell the future. We could have prevented any death if there was one. But what if it was in the middle of class? Would I run away right in the middle of class? Would any of the other students get murdered simply because of my absence? _So many possibilities and paths were now laid in front of me. I raised my arms and pinched my cheeks to do a reality test. _Well, I'm not dreaming. _I took a deep breath and tried to ease myself. _You need to stop worrying. This was the right choice to leave school._

Arthur spoke up, breaking the silence. "What do you think's going to happen? I mean, it's as if some fiction game was laid in front of our eyes." I looked at him. Was he thinking the exact same thing that I was thinking of as well? He didn't look at me when he asked the question so I was unsure whether I was supposed to answer him or not.

We made it to his house not long after. Arthur reached into his pocket and searched for his house keys. After retrieving them, he unlocked the door and held it out for me. I went inside as he shut the door behind us.

Arthur's house was just as I remembered it. It smelt like green tea and herbs. His family was often calm and quiet so it left the kitchen and living room tidy and clean. Arthur was an only child so there were no toys lying around left by toddlers or scribbled art anywhere.

There were posters and wall scrolls of English people all over the walls of the living room. I tended to ignore them as I honestly didn't care for them. Arthur would always try to tell me about each and every one of them and why they were important to history but I would often ignore his lectures about them as they didn't point to my interest.

"You can just head to the attic; I'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded my head and started upstairs. Arthur had a room upstairs that connected to the house's attic. His parents never used it as they said that had no use for it. Arthur thought he could turn it into his own personal secret hangout and one day he did. He goes in and out of his secret place without his parent's knowledge; it's been going on for years. He introduced me to his secret hiding place when we were 11. He made me swear not to tell anyone, even in a life threatening situation. We like to hang out there often to just chill and talk about anything without anyone overhearing us.

The entrance to the attic was on the ceiling of Arthur's room. To get inside we would pull the string attached to the door and stairs would fold down as if they knew we were coming.

I reached his room and climbed into the attic. It was a bit small and you could easily bump your head on the ceiling if you tried to stand up straight. This place was where Arthur and I shared the most memories. Comics we would read and reread sat in the corner in a neat stack.

In another corner of them attic lay Arthur's private journal. I was always curious about what contents it kept inside and I still am curious about it but I seemed to be banned from it. When we were 14, I felt like my curiosity should be answered so when I had reached for it, Arthur had slapped my hand away. "Sorry Alfred, I don't mean harm but you can't read my journal." I had noticed Arthur had a small blush on his face. This had made me extra curious what was inside his journal but I didn't want to push it any further so I kept quiet. _I need to respect his privacy._

A sound emerged by the attic door. The door opened and in came an Arthur. He was carrying a rectangular box.

"I heated up some leftover pizza," Arthur explained, lying the box down in front of us. "It's pepperoni."

"Thanks." We sat there eating pizza in silence.

As we finished up Arthur asked "So, we need to find out our plan and what we're going to do since we could now practically be killed at any moment if were found out."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah… speaking of being killed, do you think the others are going to be using weapons or are they going to go for our phones?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment. "I honestly don't know… for all we know, they could do anything like trying to poison us through food or locking us up and letting us starve to death. If any of those things happen or worse, we need to be able to defend ourselves." I think that was the simplest way for him to say 'were going to need to find a way to kill the other 10.' The thought of killing a living person gave me goose bumps, but would I do it if it was the only way to save my life? Or Arthur's life even?

"Do you even own any weapons?" I asked.

"Sort of… my family owns kitchen knives and I'm unsure if we have a gun somewhere."

I nodded. "Knives would work fine, I think…" I don't really know if they were enough to kill someone. If they were sharp and could be aimed correctly, yes, it could kill someone. I still wasn't comfortable with the whole killing thing. Actually, I wasn't comfortable with it at all.

"You think we should do a weapon check?" Arthur offered.

"Y-yeah…" Why the hell did I agree? _Just go with it, the sooner we go through this, the sooner we can get off the subject. _We climbed down out of the attic and headed toward the kitchen. I stood back at the entrance of the kitchen as Arthur went ahead and searched for his family's kitchen knives. It was his house after all; I wouldn't know it as well as he would.

He opened a drawer and there they were. There were ranges of different knives from butter knives to Chisel Ground knives. "What kind of cooking does your family do?" I asked, curious.

Arthur chuckled. "Their always experimenting with food…" That answer satisfied me.

He grabbed the Chisel Ground and handed it to me. "Here, take this one for now while I keep looking to see if we have any sharper ones." Arthur continued to look in the drawer. I looked at the knife he handed to me and I stared at it, not moving a muscle. I still wasn't comfortable with it all, but _holding_ a knife was a whole new level for me that I didn't want to go to.

There was a knock at the door. Arthur looked at the door. "Did you tell anyone we were here?" I shook my head. "I wasn't expecting company…" Arthur shut the drawer and walked over to the door in a calm expression. He looked through the peephole and then looked at me with a look of fear. He whispered as quiet as possible, "It's a cop."

"Oh crap." I felt frozen. What was a cop doing here?! I quickly put the knife I was holding in my back pocket. Arthur opened the door and put on the most casual face he could manage. He smiled. "Hello sir, can I help you with something today?"

The man was tall, almost the height of the door. His hair was short and like the color of milk tea. He had a blue suit with a light brown scarf.

"My name is Ivan Braginski. I need to ask you boys some questions. May I come inside?" Arthur nodded without hesitation. _Oh, questioning. He probably just wants to know if we know any details on a recent crime scene. _I got out my phone as Arthur led Ivan toward his couch. I followed after them. _I'll check my phone in a few minutes…_

Arthur and I sat down on the coach and Mr. Braginski looked at us both, giving us a hollow look. "Do you both know the high school down the road a few miles from here?" We both nodded our heads. "Not too long ago, there were two students who left the high school at the beginning of 2nd period. The police were told to look for them." I think my heart skipped a beat. _Oh shit… this is about us! Come on, Alfred, play it cool. _"Do you happen to know those two students whereabouts?"

I shook my head. Arthur hesitated but when he looked at me, he shook his head as well. "No sir, we don't know who those two boys are." Arthur replied.

Ivan gave a smile. "I didn't say they were boys." _Great… Arthur just screwed everything up. _"Relax, that's not why I'm here." What? He wasn't going to arrest us or call our parents or anything?

"Then why are you here?" I asked, confused. He gave us both a smirk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and then showed us the screen.

"This is my phone. Or should I say, the _Location Diary._ It tells me where each and every diary owner is." My face was full of horror. I looked at my phone.

10:07 – Diary holder 7 (Ivan) arrives at Arthur's house.

10:10 – 7th reveals the Location Diary

10:11 – 7th points gun at Arthur and shoots. Arthur died

10:12 – 7th shoots Alfred

_ D_

I looked up with wide eyes. This was a _diary holder_. He didn't come to report us to the police; he came to _kill us_ before anyone found out where we disappeared to.

I looked at Arthur. He was rooted to the couch, not moving an inch, contaminated with fear.

Ivan pulled out his gun and pointed it toward Arthur's head. Just as the diary said! _I need to act or Arthur will die._ Then I remembered. _The knife! _I slowly reached for my back pocket and I grabbed the knife. _I have to do this for Arthur's sake, my sake as well! Do it for self-defense, do it for self-defense…_

Taking a deep breath, I clutched the knife in my hand and I pulled it out. I quickly jumped from the couch and yelling and stabbed Ivan before he could even give me a confused glance. Ivan dropped his gun, almost frozen. I pulled the knife out of his chest and continued to stab him. Blood fell everywhere. My hands were covered in the dark red substance. Ivan fell to his knees and then face-first onto the red sticky tile. I listened closely as all was silent. I didn't hear anything come from Ivan or see even a muscle move. He was certainly dead.

I looked in horror over what I've done and I clutched onto my knees.

"I killed a person…" I said, feeling tears form in my eyes. "I just killed a person…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter done. I've been writing the rough drafts on paper and I don't always have time to work on it, but I will continue this onward! I am setting a self-deadline on this story for at least one chapter a month. I try to make these as long as possible so it adds up to a good read!**

**I always proof-read these and fix minor mistakes but its hard to reread a chapter on and on again to check for mistakes. I also try to come back and add more details in between paragraphs. It's 4:30 in the morning anyway so I can't exactly catch every mistake. -.-b**

**I promise that there will be more USUK in the future if you can just put up with me for a few chapters! I will also include side-pairings here and there so that not only one pairing will get some love. 3**

**Also, I hope I didn't kill and kokoro's if your a fan of Ivan. There are going to be sad parts of this story and more people are going to die, so bear with me.**

**'Kay guys, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
